


Tears In The Rain

by TsundereHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Nightmares, Reincarnation, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereHeichou/pseuds/TsundereHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November 2013, the year is coming to an end and Eren Jaeger is unsuccessful in finding his long lost soul-mate. Beginning to lose hope he fears that he will never see the love of his past (and present) life ever again, but then nothing can keep destined lovers away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (Dreams/Nightmares/Flashbacks are in italics)

         

 

                The rain pattered down in a cascading symphony, pulling me out of the nightmare that was crushing my lungs. I jolt up in a sitting position, feeling the weight of my twisted covers pool into my lap. My erratic pulse rolls up from my chest and into my ears, muffling the sound of thunder and rain. I exhale as I realize that I’ve been holding my breath, feeling the cool air fill my achy lungs. I look down to see the covers strewn across the king sized bed, tangled around my body like anacondas. Feeling the need to be free from the sheets I push them down to my feet, wincing as the air cools my overheated skin. My shirt and hair are drenched in sweat, I reach up with a shaky hand to wipe my brow. I heave a sigh as I look out the window on the left side of the dim room, catching a glimpse of the melancholy sky. My eyes flick to the nightstand beside the bed, sighing in exasperation as I see no sight of my phone resting on it. I feel around the bed in search for my beloved phone, my lips twitch in a slight smile as I feel my fingers brush against the phone case buried in my many pillows. I snort at how typical this occurrence is while grasping the phone and pressing the home button. The screen lights up with a soft glow, showing a screen saver of my chocolate lab, Hanji. The screen displays ‘ _five am’_ in bold letters, I’ve been waking up at god forsaken hours recently and it certainly has been taking its toll on me. I groan as I fall back into the pillows face-first, wishing that sleep would come again. I jerk back up as I catch glimpses of the nightmare in the darkness, each blink flashing bits and images. I sit back up, huffing as I rub the back of my neck, ‘There’s no use to trying to fall back asleep’ I think as I slide off the bed. My legs feel like I’ve been running non-stop, actually, my whole body feels like I’ve just finished a marathon. I trudge on through the room and into the hallway, it’s still dim inside the house and I can barely see the dark lump of fur at the opposite end. Careful to not wake up the mass, I tip-toe down the hall. All was quiet until the hardwood floors decided to obnoxiously creak. I grumble in frustration as I hear the mass snort and stir. I watch silently as Hanji jumps to her feet, noticing me immediately. She yips as she scuttles over in a flurry of excited limbs, her paws losing traction on the hardwood. She tumbles onto my feet and jumps up, clawing at my legs.

                “Hanji no. STOP, DOWN.” I gripe, as I gently push her away with my foot. Hanji is only 3 months and she’s already so _big,_ I don’t even want to think about her full grown size, and especially what those claws will do to the flooring.  I shudder at the thought as I continue to walk down the hallway, I head to the left and into the kitchen. I marvel at the cleanliness and how the black marble-top was the best decision. A wet nose bumps against my bare calf, I turn to see Hanji sitting behind me. Her brown eyes glittering in the florescent light as she stared back at me.

                “Hungry?” I ask as I walk over to the pantry, opening the porcelain white doors to reveal Hanji’s dry kibble sitting at the bottom. She’s on her paws in a heartbeat and already running over to her food dish. I chuckle as I reach down to grab the bag, opening it as I stroll over to the waiting pup. I pour the food into the dish, grumbling as I have to push her greedy muzzle away so I can finish filling it with kibble.

                “There, happy?” I huff as I close the bag, throwing it back in its place and shutting the doors. The sound of Hanji’s collar pendant clinking against the steel food bowl and kibbles being jumbled soothes my jittery nerves. I walk over to the living room, collapsing onto the couch. I blindly pull one of the folded throws over me and burrow deeper into the cushions, feeling fatigue nip at the edges of my vision. I shut my eyes and before I knew it my world goes black.

_A violet flower floats amongst darkness, its petals quivering in the stagnant air. Each petal has a faint pink hue brushed from root to tip, the flower itself appears to glow. I remain fixed on the glowing anomaly in front of me, captivated by its eerie aura. The flower quivers as it begins to float closer to me, the soft radiance growing stronger. I watch as the flower trembles as it pulses blinding white light, feeling panic nip at the edges of my serene state. Why is it doing this? What is happening? I watch in terror as the flower ripples and blood starts to ooze from the petals. Cashmere purple slowly staining with viscous crimson, the dark now replaced with overwhelming light. I want to scream, to call out for help, but when I try I can’t form the words. I can only stare in absolute horror at the now bloody and twisted anomaly a mere meter away from my face. The smell of blood rushes into my senses, I feel as though I’m swimming in it. I look down to only see nothing, I have no form, no body. Am I dead? Amidst my panic, the flower tremors, spraying blood into the white air. I watch as it bursts like a ripe tomato, the inaudible popping sound loud in my ears. I feel a falling sensation, it’s uncontrollable and sickening. I silently scream as I land stomach-first on something solid. All air is knocked out of my lungs, the pain flashing through my body nearly unbearable. Stars fill my vision as I painfully push myself up on to my elbows, nearly vomiting from the searing agony of my broken body. The second my eyes clear I focus on what’s beneath me. I exhale in relief when I recognize dirt, running my fingers through the trampled broken grass. Wait, why is the grass so mussed? I glance up to in time to see a fairly large Titan grab a man off his horse, crushing the seemingly small body in its powerful hands. I watch in absolute fear as the Titan lifts its hand to shove the now pile of meat into its mouth, blood raining down coating the earth with its rank stench. Screams and cauterwals soon trickle into my ears, I hear as people scream out for help as they get flattened by larger Titans. In a flurry of panic I push to my feet, ignoring the spasms of my snapped bones and torn muscles. I scan the barren grassland before me, countless chunks of bodies strewn across the Earth. Wails of terror surround me, I watch horses gallop away in a frenzy from the bloody scene. There are no trees as far as the eye can see, just tall grass and shrubbery, the perfect area for titans to attack humans. I watch as an abnormal Titan crawls after a running figure, too far away to recognize the person. I shudder as I watch the abnormal lunge forward, its jaws snapping the figure in half mid-run. Why is this happening? If there is a hell, then this is what it looks like. I continue to stand there, in the middle of blood and carnage, fear-stricken and frozen in place. That is until I hear a certain scream that engages my system and snaps me back to reality._

_“Eren run!” The familiar voice bellows, sounding distraught and laced with fear._

_I turn to the voice to see a horse gallop straight towards me, the figure on top of it hunched low with an outstretched arm. I cry out in relief as I watch the approaching figure, reaching out and ignoring the ache in my shoulder. Tears well up as I realize who the blood soaked figure is, my heart sinks as I see deep gashes in Levi’s thighs and shoulders. His beautiful face scratched and bleeding, his eyes glassy and red._

_“Get on the horse now Jaeger!” He snarls as he roughly grabs my waiting hands, pulling my stumbling body closer and hoisting me up with inhuman strength. I yelp at the harshness, but latch onto his back the second I’m on the saddle. I wrap my arms around his waist, squeezing for dear life as he lashes the reins and induces the horse to run. He remains silent and stares straight ahead as we pass by countless bodies, I hysterically sob as I bury my face into his shoulder. I’m unable to catch his scent, it’s completely masked with blood and it makes me feel as though I’m holding onto a dead body. To my absolute dread I hear thundering footsteps behind us, I whip my head to see a 15 meter tailing us._

_“L-levi, Levi no” I wail as I tighten my grip on his waist. I already know what’s going to happen, the titan is too close and too fast._

_“Eren, look at me, don’t look at the Titan, and just focus on me.” He shouts as I feel his too-cold hand on mine. I tear my vision from the Titan, feeling my body shake from fear._

_“Look, if we go, we go together,” He chokes out, it’s the first time I have ever heard him like this and it makes my stomach twist. His grip on my hands tighten as we continue to gallop across the plain._

_“Just remember that I love you.” His voice cracks and I lose it._

_“Levi no, please don’t say that we aren’t going to die.” I bawl as I press myself closer to his cold, fragile body. I listen as the Titan’s steps come closer and closer, our imminent death right behind us. I feel Levi lean back, he lifts his head towards me, his lips graze my neck as I grab hold of the reins._

_“I will always love you.” He whispers into my ear as I continue to hyperventilate. The horse shrieks and gallops faster, signaling that the Titan is right behind us. I see a large shadow loom over us as I feel a sickening pressure wrap around us. I scream as I punch at the Titans hand, Levi’s doing the same but with the ferocity of a lion. He claws at the abominations’ flesh as it tightens its grip on us._

_“I love you too Levi!” I howl as I feel the Titan lift its hand to its mouth. This is it. This is the end of us. I reach for Levi’s bloody hands, grabbing hold and squeezing my eyes shut. The pain lasts a second before everything shuts off, and I lose the feeling of Levi forever._

 

           I wake up on the ground drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Hanji is barking into my ear and vigorously licking my face. I take a couple of seconds before sitting up, dazed from the nightmare. I reach to scratch between Hanji’s ears, ignoring my violently trembling hands. She whines as she pushes up to me, licking my cheek and neck.

                “It’s ok, I’m ok.” I mumble as I hug her, feeling tears spill down my face in a steady stream. I quickly wipe them away as I slowly begin to stand, once again ignoring the tremors throughout my body. I reach down to grab the blanket, folding it and setting it on the couch. These nightmares are spinning out of control and I need help, I can’t deal with this anymore. This was probably one of the most violent nightmares yet, violent enough to make me fall off the couch and completely freak out Hanji. I continue to stand in the middle of the living room, waiting for my pulse to slow and my brain to start working again.Overhead thunder claps and the lights flicker, I turn to face the window, watching the rain pelt down onto the patio. 

                "I'm not ok." I sigh as I begin to walk towards the bathroom, hoping the water will wash away the memories and nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, this is my first riren fic and i'd just like to say its an (angsty) blast writing about this otp, Eren is such a challenge for me so this really put my skills to test. Also if there are any grammatical errors then please let me know! (and that also goes for any other errors ok I really like feedback because I tend to change tenses without even knowing it and it's quite annoying) and this is a multi-chapter slow-building fic so it will start out a little slow, but I swear it'll pick up the pace and I'll introduce present day shorty soon ok. Did you know that in certain life threatening situations a person can have enough adrenaline to power their strength and lift a car if needed? I just found that so interesting. oh and Eren is 27 years of age in the present day (and life) so... yeah. *rolls away*


End file.
